Definition of Love
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: dalam biologi cinta adalah sistem syaraf/cinta dalam fisika adalah energi/cinta dalam kimia adalah reaksi dan katalis/ dan cinta dalam agama adalah takdir/ jadi, will you marry me? /Third Fanfic aftr Physics and Biology/mind to RnR?


**Definition Of Love**

By Shanchi Haruno

**Third fanfic after BIOLOGY and PHYSICS**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Genre : Romance.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk sahabat sekaligus saudara yang aku cintai. **_

_**Ryuhara Haruno.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat berjuang untuk UN minggu depan, sahabat. Dan sesungguhnya Shanchi ingin kamu kembali ke FFN. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING and ENJOY IT!**_

**Definition of Love**

Hai minna.. kenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah anak kedua dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit keluarga Haruno. Sedangkan ibuku juga seorang dokter, dokter anak lebih tepatnya. Lalu, aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Haruno Sasori. Huh.. dia itu orangnya sedikit menyebalkan, namun dia baik hati. Walau aku terkadang iri karena ia memiliki wajah yang awet muda.

Aku berusia 18 tahun. Yah.. kemarin baru saja dirayakan. Kau tahukan, di cerita sebelumnya aku ini memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat tampan. Ia bergaya sangat keren. Dengan rambut raven yang modelnya sedikit terlihat seperti err.. pantat ayam, kulitnya yang putih, kedua bola mata onyx-nya yang selalu menatap dengan tajam, hidung macungnya, dan oh.. jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Err.. kalau kalian tanya dari mana aku tahu itu, tentu saja kalian sudah membaca kisah kami di hari ulang tahunku kemarinkan? Hehe..

Lalu, apa yang akan kuceritakan sekarang yah?

Ah.. iya..

Aku dan Sasuke-kun kan sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih 1 tahun. Dimulai dengan pertemuan kami di restoran Ai, saat kedua baka aniki kami mengerjai kami berdua. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan hubungan tanpa status a.k.a HTS. Kemudian perdebatan kami tentang prostulat Einstein di hari ulang tahunku, dan sampai dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-kun. Wah.. saat itu aku sangat senang sekali. Apalagi semua keluarga hadir. Ada orangtuaku, kedua orangtua Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii, dan Saso-nii no baka. Hehe.. dan juga sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk cherry, buah kesukaanku. Wah.. minna, saat itu aku senang sekali.

Upss..

Aku terlalu banyak cerita ya? Baiklah, kuserahkan selanjutnya pada author. Bye minna^^

**~~ definition of love~~**

Sakura sedang melamun di dalam kamarnya. Hawa hangat musim semi yang baru saja tiba membuatnya nyaman untuk berada di kamar dan menghabiskan waktunya membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dongker yang ada dipelukannya. Ia menyisir anak-anak rambut yang mengganggu pandangannya ke belakang telinga. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika membaca sederetan huruf-huruf kanji yang tertulis rapi dibuku itu.

Emerald-nya sibuk menelisik deretan-deretan kata yang menjadi beberapa kaliamat itu. Sesekali ia tertawa dan terkadang melamun sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti orang gila, namun mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam buku itu.

_Dear my Cherry._

_Sudah hampir setahun kita menjalani hubungan ini. Dimulai dari pertemuan yang direncanakan oleh dua orang baka. Itachi dan Sasori. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan perjalinan hubungan tanpa arti. Susahnya mengajarimu pelajaran biologi. Mempraktekan proses pembuahan pada manusia. Sampai dengan perdebatan tentang prostulat Einstein yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak penting._

_Tapi, kau tahu Haruno Sakura?_

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku setuju dengan kuote Einstein. Dia pernah berkata, "Gaya gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Yah.. kurang lebih seperti itu kalimatnya. Kau tahu? Aku mungkin bukan seperti Itachi yang pandai merangkai kata bak dewa pujangga si penggombal cinta. tapi, lihatlah.. aku sudah membuatkan ini untukmu. Walau hasilnya kurang maksimal, jangan salahkan aku. Anggap saja itu kesalahan yang tak disengaja. Bacalah.. kuharap kau menyukainya._

_Definition of Love_

_** Biologi**_

_Dalam biologi cinta adalah sistem syaraf. _

_Dimana, dalam artian ini cinta merupakan pusat pengendali atas segala hal yang ada pada manusia. Seperti rasa tertarik, rasa menyukai, dan rasa saling mencintai. _

_Dan kau tahu Sakura? _

_Kau sudah membuat sistem syarafku rusak sehingga aku menjadi gila hanya karena dirimu._

_** Fisika**_

_Dalam fisika, cinta adalah energi._

_Hukum cinta berlaku sama dengan hukum kekekalan energi. Dimana, cinta itu dapat diubah-ubah. Menjadi rasa suka, rasa sayang, rasa peduli, dan rasa saling memiliki. Namun, cinta tidak dapat diciptakan apalagi dimusnahkan. Cinta hanya dapat dirasakan. Dan aku telah merasakannya denganmu, Haruno Sakura._

_**Astronomi**_

_Dalam astronomi, cinta adalah satelit._

_Cinta sama seperti satelit. Kau tahu bulankan, Sakura? Bulan selalu mengikuti bumi kemana pun bumi berputar. Walau bumi cenderung selalu tertarik pada matahari. Namun ingatlah, bulan tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan bumi. Jadi, cinta itu seperti satelit. Selalu mengikuti kemana pun dua insan yang saling mencinta. Walau mereka terpaut oleh jarak yang sangat jauh sekalipun._

_**Matematika**_

_Dalam matematika, cinta adalah persamaan._

_Kita membutuhkan sebuah rumus untuk menyelesaikan suatu persamaan dan terkadang, kita bisa mendapatkan persamaan yang baru setelah menyelesaikan persamaan tersebut. Dan hal ini pun berlaku untuk cinta. Cinta memerlukan sebuah strategi dan rencana yang sangat matang, sehingga segala permasalahan yang ada dapat diselesaikan. Dan menghasilkan cinta baru yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya._

_**Kimia**_

_Dalam kimia, cinta itu adalah reaksi dan katalis._

_Dalam suatu reaksi, diperlukan zat katalis yang berfungsi mempercepat reaksi tanpa harus ikut bereaksi. Kau tau apa peran Itachi dan Sasori dalam hubungan kita, Sakura? Yah.. disini mereka seperti zat katalis. Ikut membantu kita dalam mereaksikan cinta, serta mempercepatnya tanpa ikut andil dalam hubungan ini. _

_Kau tahu? Terkadang aku berfikir, apa jadinya suatu reaksi dalam kimia tanpa zat katalis. Tentu pereaksiannya berjalan sangat lambat. Begitu pula dengan hubungan ini. Andai saja tidak ada Itachi dan Sasori saat itu, apakah saat ini kita bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini?_

_** Sejarah**_

_Dalam sejarah, cinta adalah perjuangan._

_Dalam meraih arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, dibutuhkan suatu pengorbanan, kekuatan, keberanian dan tekad yang kuat. Agar terciptanya sebuah cinta yang kokoh dan abadi. Dan dalam hal ini, aku sedang berjuang. Kau tahu? Susah sekali mendapatkan restu dari kakakmu, Sakura. Walau memang dia yang menjodohkan kita. Tapi, aku rasa sepertinya Sasori belum mau melepasmu untukku. Maka dari itu, aku sedang berjuang untuk hal itu._

_**Bahasa inggris**_

_Dalam bahasa inggris, love is typo._

_Kau tahu typo-kan? Yah.. typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak akan pernah lepas dari manusia. Begitu pula dengan cinta, love is typo. Cinta adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun bukan kesalahan dalam penulisan. Sakura, aku bahkan rela typo setiap saat agar cinta ini tak pernah hilang dan kau selalu ada di dalam hatiku._

_**Ekonomi**_

_Cinta adalah laba._

_Setiap penjual pasti ingin mendapatkan laba yang besar. Dengan modal yang besar, untuk mendapatkan sebuat keuntungan yang besar. Begitu pula dengan cinta, memerlukan modal perjuangan yang besar, untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sebenarnya._

_**Seni**_

_Cinta adalah abadi._

_Mengutip dari kata-kata kakakmu, Sakura. Sasori pernah bekata "Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang." Dan hal ini sama dengan artian Cinta dalam seni. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan dianugerahkan dari Tuhan. Sehingga cinta bersifat kekal, dan dapat dikenang sepanjang masa._

_**Sosiologi**_

_Cinta adalah universal_

_Dimana, cinta terjadi karena adanya interaksi sosial antara dua insan berbeda yang saling menunjukan ketertarikan satu sama lainnya. Maka dari itu, cinta berlaku universal untuk semua manusia._

_**Kewarganegaraan**_

_Dalam kewarganegaraan, cinta adalah HAM._

_Kau tahu apa sanksi jika seseorang melanggar HAM, Sakura? Tentu mereka akan terjerat hukuman yang berat. Dan HAM adalah hak asasi manusia yang sudah ada bahkah sejak kita berada di dalam kandungan dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk cinta. Artinya cinta bersifat pribadi dan tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengganggunya. Sama halnya cintaku dengan padamu. Walau Sasori melarang sekali pun, tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena cinta adalah hak kita untuk bersama._

_**Keagamaan**_

_Dan dalam agama, cinta adalah takdir._

_Kau percaya akan adanya Tuhan, Sakura? Dan Tuhan-lah yang sudah menakdirkan kita untuk bersama. Mengarungi hari berdua, melewati suka dan duka bersama-sama, dan kau adalah takdir yang dipertemukan Tuhan, untukku. _

_Jadi, untuk ulang tahunmu yang sekarang ini. _

_**Will you marry me?**_

_U.S_

Dan Sakura pun tertegun membaca 4 deretan huruf terakhir yang tertulis dibuku itu.

.

.

.

Haha.. rupanya si pangeran es telah melamar Sakura melalui buku pemberiannya saat Sakura berulang tahun. Jadi, Sakura apa yang akan kau jawab untuk pertanyaan itu? Apa kau juga akan membuat definisi cinta seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke?

Haha.. sepertinya hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

**~FIN~**

**Author's area:**

**Hai minna, Shanchi disini XD**

**Apa kabar kalian semua? **

**Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya jelek. Tapi Shanchi sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar cerita pertama Shanchi ini dapat diterima dengan baik. Tapi.. sepertinya nggak. Shanchi sadar banyak kekurangan di ff ini #pundung.**

**Dan ini adalah seri ketiga dari FF yang udah ditulis oleh Ryu-chan, yaitu Biology dan Physics. **

**Walau mungkin Shanchi gak sehebat Ryu yang bisa buat cerita sebagus itu, tapi Shanchi sudah berusaha. Dan cerita pertama ini, Shanchi dedikasikan untuk Ryu-chan yang sudah keluar dari FFN sejak seminggu yang lalu. **

**Jadi sekarang hanya Shanchi yang pegang akun ini T_T **

**Shanchi syedih.. huaaa... Y_Y**

**Ya sudahlah, mungkin itu keputusannya. **

**Jadi, apakah readers bersedia meninggalkan review untuk Shanchi? **

**Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan. **

**Bye...**

**Blush #shanchi menghilang**


End file.
